The Void Dragon Rider
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: On the day Louise Vallier summoned her familiar she summoned a violet stone. Later that night it hatched into a dragon who marked her hand with and odd symbol before a strange man appears and offers to train Louise. Now watch Louise as she travels through life as not only a Void mage but her worlds first true Dragon Rider. Let the Rider and Dragon become one in both life and combat


ESKK: Hey it's me decided to try something different today don't know if this will turn into an actual fic but well we will see. Ok so I will be taking stuff from both movie and books so hope you all like it. Anyway hope you all enjoy.

"Talking."

'Human Thinking.'

" _Spells."_

" _ **Dragon communication."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Inheritance Cycle if I did well I wouldn't have left the end of the book series with such a cliff hanger. Anyway enjoy.

(Start)

Louise Valier was standing before a summoning circle as she was preparing to perform her summoning. Louise was a pink haired girl dressed in a student uniform with a blue cape signaling herself as a second year student of Tristian Academy of Magic. Louise was called many things, failure as a mage, a screw up, talentless, and even short tempered but one named she hated above all else was Louise the Zero.

Louise had been called that sense she first enrolled and it showed she had no affinity to any element as all spells she attempts to perform were explosive failures literally. Thought there are secrets that even her classmates didn't know about pertaining to her family as she would be the one to summon her Familiar today.

"Ok did everyone summon?" the bald teacher Colbert asked as Louise was trying to stay hidden.

"No Louise hadn't summon her Familiar yet," a red haired girl with large breasts said as Louise cursed silently.

"Well then Ms. Valier can you please summon your Familiar," the teacher requested as Louise walked to the summoning circle before she began the incantation.

"Oh faithful, beautiful, and powerful servant, somewhere within the universe, please heed my come side and answer my summons!" she began said as magic began to come out of the circle. "I beg of you from the bottom of my heart I summon thee," she said before in the end there was an explosion caused by Louise's magic as everyone was caught off guard.

It was followed by a roar as something went crashing into the nearby forest as something landed in front of Louise. Once the smoke cleared Louise looked and saw what looked like a violet stone before her as that confused everyone. "Did I summon a rock?" Louise asked as Tabitha looked as she recognized it.

"Egg." Tabitha said as everyone looked.

"How can you tell?" Kirche asked as Tabitha looked.

"Too smooth." Tabitha said as Kirche was shocked.

"No way." Louise said as she looked at it.

"Well Ms. Vallier you have succeeded in summoning your familiar even though it hasn't even been hatched yet." Colbert said as Louise was shocked.

"But Mr. Colbert please let me retry the summoning whatever hatches from this egg will be more trouble than it's worth." Louise said sense if the egg hatches whatever is inside will imprint on her and think she's its mother.

"I'm sorry Ms. Vallier but I can't do that, the spring time summoning festival is a sacred rite I can't give you a do over." Colbert said as Louise was saddened. Louise then walked over to the egg before beginning the chant to bind it to her. Once she finished the chant she gave it a peck as when she did her eyes went wide eyed as a pain entered her head as she soon passed out from the pain as people were wide eyed.

(Meanwhile while the summoning was happening in a different world)

A young man was riding on a blue dragon as he and his dragon were flying away. There reason was because they had just witness the betrayal from one of their own as this Dragon Rider was flying away with his dragon. The Dragon was a blue one that had spikes on its body as it was clearly slower than most but stronger than most at the same time.

"Hurry Hera we have to get these eggs to safety!" The young man said as he was in light armor with a sword at his waist as they ran. The young man has green eyes and black hair as he had to get these three eggs away from the stronghold island.

" _ **I know Daphnis but we can't afford to get caught in the air."**_ Hera his dragon said through their mental link as they flew.

That was when they saw a portal before them as they quickly stopped and fly in place. "What is that?" Daphnis asked as Hera looked.

" _ **I don't know but whatever it is, its strong magic that I do not recognize."**_ Hera said as Daphnis then felt a current of wind as he went wide eyed.

"Hera we need to fly away!" Daphnis called out before Hera tried but it was too late the wind became too strong and sucked the dragon and rider into it as they found themselves in darkness. It was soon that they came out the other end but they didn't have the right angle and were now crashing but Daphnis went wide eyed as he saw one of the Eggs fall to where the castle was.

"The egg!" He called as the egg fell.

It was soon that the two crashed into the forest destroying some trees along the way as Daphnis fell off his dragon.

Daphnis soon lost consciousness as he fell asleep.

(Scene Break with Louise)

Louise looked around and saw fires of war going on as people were fighting for their lives while others were trying to conquer. Louise recognized one army as Tristian but fighting alongside them were elves, both armies were fighting side by side against invaders that seem to be from Albion. The combined army was fighting valiantly but alas they were being over powered. That was when a roar was heard, but not just any roar a dragon's roar as Louise looked up and saw a beautiful violet dragon as it fired flames from its mouth at the opposing army as the Tristian and elf armies cheered at their savior.

But then when Louise looked as the Dragon turned she saw herself riding the Dragon as on its left wing was a branding of the familiar as she went wide eyed. Louise looked like she barely aged a day while the Dragon was being guided by its rider. Louise saw her other draw a sword as the sword had a red blade but a single edge as other dragons attacked her with riders who jumped onto her dragon. But the other Louise saw this and stood up on her dragon as the real Louise was amazed at the amount of trust between her familiar and her master.

Louise began sword fighting against her opponents as Louise slashed at them knocking them off her dragon. It was then that the last one was preparing a spell which Louise responded by sending a fire ball at them from her right hand without the need for a wand and by the looks of it she didn't seem winded at all after using her own body as a foci.

It was then that the other Louise got back on her dragons saddle and flied torts an unknown enemy before Louise was amazed at the grace herself and her dragon took.

It was then that Louise felt heavy as she assumed this was a dream as she soon began to get up.

(That evening)

Louise woke up as she found herself in the medical ward as she yawned to herself and looked around. "What happened?" Louise asked as the nurse noticed and looked to Louise.

"You passed our Ms. Vallier, when you summoned your familiar but don't worry there's nothing wrong with you so your free to go, your familiar should be waiting for you in your room we took extra care as to not disturb it while it incubates so that way you will be the first thing it sees when it enters the world." The nurse said as Louise nodded.

"Thank you." Louise said before she got up and began heading to her dorm.

(Meanwhile with Daphnis)

Daphnis began to come too as he saw his dragon was laying protectively over him as he Hera saw this and looked. _**"I'm glad to see you're ok Daphnis you had me worried for a bit."**_ Hera said as she looked to Daphnis.

"Thank you Hera." Daphnis said as he got up and held his head. "Hera we need to find that Egg soon before someone at the castle takes it." Daphnis said as Hera looked.

" _ **No I can sense a stir I think someone had touched the egg and the Dragon is deciding who to make its rider."**_ Hera said as Daphnis was wide eyed.

"We must hurry then before the dragon hatches that way we can properly train this new rider." Daphnis said before looking up and saw they weren't in any forests they recognized. "We should ask the locals where we are but right now the egg takes top priority." Daphnis said as Hera nodded.

" _ **Of course."**_ Hera said as Daphnis mounted his dragon. Hera then spread her wings and flew off as they had to find the Dragon Egg before it hatches.

(With Louise)

Louise arrived in her room as she saw the egg wrapped in a blanket on the hay stack she had set up for her familiar. Louise walked over to the egg and just looked at it and placed her hand on it. "I'm going to have to name you something once you hatch and I know your gender." Louise said as she stretched a bit and yawned.

As Louise had her hand leave the egg she began to walk away before she heard cracking. Louise turned around and saw the egg had a crack on it. The crack then spread and web out as Louise was wide eyed. She then felt excited and didn't know why. Here she was watching her egg hatch and in a way felt like a mother seeing her child born.

The egg soon burst as from it was a violet dragon that looked like it would grow to be something fast. Louise saw the familiarity with her dragon as she smiled. "I've done it, I summoned a dragon." Louise said with a smile as her dragon looked at her and tried to walk but slipped on its own feet.

The Dragon looked at her with this adorable expression on its face as it looked to Louise and smiled even more. The Dragon walked over to Louise as best it could but eventually got the hang of it. It sniffed her right hand. It was then that an energy passed through them as Louise went wide eyed as she soon passed out again as she didn't see it coming.

A little later Louise came to as she looked at her hand and saw a dragon shaped burn scar on it as she looked. "What did you do?" Louise asked as she wasn't pleased with this. She looked at the dragon ready to discipline it but she saw it was just an infant and probably didn't know any better. Louise got up and saw it was already night time as she yawned a bit. "Was I passed out for that long?" Louise asked as she looked at her dragon. "Well I need to name you something." Louise said as she saw the familiar mark on its wing as it looked like a runic zero of sorts.

"How about Zero?" Louise asked as the dragon yipped as something inside Louise told her that was her dragon's appropriate name. "Ok then Zero it is." Louise said as she yawned. "Well it's time for bed I should get ready." Louise said as she yawned not realizing how exhausted she was.

It wasn't long until Louise was in her nightgown as she climbed into bed before realizing something. "Oh wait I still need to feed you." Louise said as she got out of bed but then heard squeaking as she went wide eyed. She looked and saw a rat walking on her floor as she went wide eyed as it clearly was a vermin that snuck in and not a familiar. The Dragon yipped happily and pounced on the rat before eating it as it landed on the other side of Ruby's bed and ate it.

Louise looked at her dragon as it came up from its side and sucked in the Rat's tail that was hanging from its mouth. "Good boy." Louise praised as the Dragon smiled and yawned. "I guess you're tired also huh Zero?" Louise asked as it nodded tiredly. "Well off to bed with you then." Louise said as she climbed into bed. As Louise laid down she didn't expect her dragon to jump on her and lay down next to her using her legs as a pillow.

"Hey this is my bed!" Louise called only to see her dragon was already asleep. Louise not wanting to disturb it sighed before laying down. "Goodnight Zero." Louise said before falling asleep herself.

(With Daphnis)

Daphnis was able to set up camp for the night as he looked to the academy in the distance as he sighed. "Seems we'll have to wait till morning." Daphnis said as Hera scoffed.

" _ **Well if we have just flown in we could have been there already."**_ Hera said as Daphnis looked.

"I know but I didn't want to cause a commotion." Daphnis said as Hera looked.

" _ **You and your cautious mind."**_ Hera said as Daphnis chuckled.

"You and your reckless antics." Daphnis said as Hera chuckled.

" _ **Touché my rider."**_ Hera said before the two went to sleep for the night knowing no sane creature would dare attack a sleeping dragon.

(Scene Break that morning)

Louise woke up as she yawned and looked over to her dragon and saw he has changed positions on the bed and was laying on his back. The way it laid there though made it look so adorable. The dragon then stirred as it yawned and looked to Louise with big eyes as it was happy to see her awake.

"Good morning Zero." Louise said as Zero chirped to Louise happy to see her awake.

"Now I need to get ready so if you don't mind can you get off?" Louise asked as Zero chirped again and got off the bed. Louise then began to prepare for the day as she brushed her hair, before following it up by changing into her school uniform. Once she was dressed she looked at Zero who was once again on her bed as Louise looked to him as she spoke. "Come on lets go." Louise said as Zero woke up and nodded and followed her.

"Yes I know you like the bed but you're eventually going to get to big to fit on bed." Louise said as she and her Dragon left the room. It was then Zero jumped on her and began using her shoulders as a rest place for him as he wrapped his tail around Louise' torso to keep from falling off. "Fine you can stay there but you better not make a mess." Louise said as she realized something. "Wait how did I know what you were thinking?" Louise asked looking to her dragon.

"The dragon pointed with his snout to Louise's right gloved hand as Louise had put the glove on before they left the room. "Wait the mark are you saying it's like a master mark?" Louise asked as the dragon nodded.

"I see, I should do more research into this never has a familiar marked the summonner as its master." Louise said as she headed to breakfast.

Louise knew her dragon was a meat eater so she had the kitchen staff give him some of their unused raw meat. And also if they catch any rats to save them so she could feed her familiar at least until it grows enough to hunt on its own. As Louise did the prayer to Brimir her Familiar was on the floor next to her eating its food as it swallowed some meat and belched a little before it continued to eat. Once that was done Louise began eating her meal so she can begin today with bonding with her familiar.

(With Daphnis)

After Daphnis cleaned up camp he had Hera stay hidden in case he was needed. If he was right the dragon had probably just hatched and the one who it hatched for had gained the mark that came with immortality and many magical spells. As Daphnis walked he soon arrived at the gates of the castle as he looked around hoping to find someone who could help him.

He soon noticed children walking about as it looked like some sort of uniform with a cape and mantel to boot. He looked around before seeing what looked like a servant. "Pardon my intrusion but I wish to see the one in charge of this castle." Daphnis said as the woman nodded.

"Of course sir, if you would follow me I'm sure I can get you to see the headmaster." The girl said as Daphnis nodded.

"I am Daphnis Von Hohenheim I am a knight who came from a far off land would you please tell me your name?" Daphnis asked as the servant nodded.

"My name is Siesta I'm a maid in the Tristiana Academy of Magic." Siesta said as Daphnis nodded.

"Well met madam." Daphnis said as Siesta blushed and turned around to begin leading Daphnis to the head masters office.

(Later at the Headmasters Office)

Osmand was having a good morning. Especially when he was going his familiar Monique on a "Quest," and all was going good until a knock was heard from the door.

"Enter." Osmand said as he and his familiar regained their composure. From the door Daphnis walked in as he looked.

"Pardon my intrusion but I have something I wish to discuss with you and it is of great importance." Daphnis said as Osmand look.

"I shall hear you out." Osmand said as Daphnis nodded.

"See I know this might be hard to believe but I do not hail from this land me and my dragon as well as the eggs we were transporting were dragged into a portal of sorts and we had dropped one of the eggs above your school and crashed into the forest." Daphnis explained as Osmand looked.

"Wait was this egg a violet color, looked smooth to the touch, and could pass as a piece of stone?" Osmand asked as Daphnis nodded.

"Have you seen it?" Daphnis asked as Osmand nodded.

"Yes it was made the familiar of one Louise De Blanc de la Vallier." Osmand said as Daphnis looked.

"Can you tell me where she is at the moment?" Daphnis asked as he looked to Osmand.

"May I ask why and if you have proof these egg was yours?" Osmand asked because if what he was saying was true then that would mean this man and the other dragon might very well be Louise's familiars.

"Yes one moment." Daphnis said before he focused. 'Hera can you come here to the building I'm in?' He asked mentally to his partner.

" _ **On my way."**_ Hera said before she landed on the tower causing it to shake as she Osmand looked outside his window and saw a dragon with a saddle on it.

"Sir meet my dragon Hera." Daphnis said as Osmand could no longer take counter claim to Daphnis words.

(Later with Louise)

Louise was sitting with her dragon as she looked at it and put her gloved hand on him. As Zero eased into Louise's gentle touch she had to ask something completely out of reflex. "Your mother is probably looking for you. Must be worried sick and trying to bring her little hatchling home." Louise said as the dragon looked at her. "Well if that's true you're lucky my mother wasn't much of the loving type, and was more cold then anything and she's a war hero, plus my father wasn't any better the only comfort I had was with my older sister Cattleya though she's very sick." Louise said as her dragon sensed its master's sadness before cuddling up to her to comfort her.

"Thanks Zero." Louise said as she hugged her dragon.

"Oh I didn't know you were an animal person Zero." Came a familiar voice as Louise glared at the source as it was none other than Kirche Von Zerbst as Louise glared.

"What do you want Zerbst!" Louise growled as Kirche laughed.

"Oh nothing though I suppose I shouldn't be calling you Louise the Zero but Louise the mother One sense that infant dragon has imprinted on you." Kirche said as Louise glared.

"He's just my familiar I'm not its mother!" Louise countered as the dragon glared at Kirche and recognized her as a threat before hissing at her and growling catching Kirche off guard. That was when Flame appeared as the Fire Salamander glared at Zero to protect its master. Zero wouldn't back down though even when its opponent was bigger and stronger then him.

"Zero control you're familiar." Kirche said as Louise glared.

"You first." Louise countered as it became a heated glaring contest.

That was when a dragon's roar was heard as everyone looked and saw a dragon land in the courtyard as it stood behind Zero and Louise and roared scaring Flare away. "Is that your mother?" Louise asked hoping that wasn't the dragon's mother looking for its off spring.

"No its not, it's my dragon." Came a new voice as Louise looked and saw Daphnis there as she was confused.

"Who are you?" Louise asked the young man as Daphnis looked to her.

"I am Daphnis a Dragon Rider you summoned here with the egg he came out of." Daphnis said as Louise was shocked. Daphnis then took Louise's hand where the glove was and removed it by force as Louise struggled as Daphnis inspected the mark. "One and the same." Daphnis said as Louise was shocked.

"Wait you have one too?" Louise asked as Daphnis lifted up his right hand and showed same mark that Louise had on her hand.

"Yes and from here on out I'll be your teacher in everything you need to know about being a dragon rider." Daphnis said as Louise was shocked.

"Wait Teacher!?" Louise asked as Daphnis walked over to Zero and picked him up and gave him a look over.

"This one is definitely healthy as a horse, and by the looks of it, it's a speed type, so I suppose your name is Zero Quickwing then." Daphnis said as Zero chirped happily.

"Hey who gave you the right to give my familiar a last name?" Louise growled as Daphnis looked.

"Calm your emotions I will explain everything to you apprentice." Daphnis said as Louise looked.

"I'm not your apprentice!" Louise yelled as Daphnis looked before sighing.

"I suppose I should not have jumped the gun like that, now I am Daphnis Von Hohenheim and I am a Dragon Rider and now so are you." Daphnis said as Louise looked.

"Ok just stop please and tell me from the beginning what's going on." Louise said as Daphnis sighed.

"Very well but do you have a more secluded place away from those who wish to pry information from me?" Daphnis asked as Louise nodded.

"I think I know a place." Louise said as Daphnis nodded and began following Louise.

(Later with Louise and Daphnis archives)

Louise sat across from Daphnis as he was reading books based around Halkegnia's origins, the pendragon of magic, Brimir' legends, and finally all around history. Needless to say he was unnerved feeling there was stuff omitted about this crusade against the elves because it didn't mention why Brimir gave up trying to "retake the Holy Lands." Once he was done he closed the book and added with all the others he had read.

"Now then where should I begin?" Daphnis asked as Louise looked.

"How about the beginning?" She asked as Daphnis nodded.

"Yes I hail from a land called Alagaesia and from what I gather it's in a different world from yours because the Elves and humans in my world aren't trying to kill each other." Daphnis began as Louise was shocked. "Anyway where I am from we don't have the concept of those with magic are nobility, nobility is only granted through money and blood. Now then on to the Dragon Rider information." Daphnis said before sighing and beginning. "In my world we have protectors, keepers of peace, and all around guardians called the Dragon Riders, we were many in numbers and held great skills both on and off the battle field. But one day we were betrayed by one of our own, we had grown arrogant with our power and it came back and spite us, we never saw the attack coming and many of us were wiped out. So those who survived gathered as many of the Dragon Eggs as they could and mounted our dragons before fleeing and bide our time to rebuild." Daphnis said as he looked to Louise.

"The Egg you "Summoned," was among those that were taken to safety and it chose you because a Dragon won't just hatch for anyone you have to be chosen otherwise the dragon will wait a life time for their chosen rider." Daphnis said as Louise was shocked.

"Let's say I do believe you are you saying me summoning the egg was an accident and I was just available?" Louise asked as Daphnis turned his head.

"No you were chosen your dragon chose you and soon in a few months he will be strong enough to ride." Daphnis explained as Louise looked.

"What abilities does a Dragon Rider have?" Louise asked as she looked at the mark on her hand.

"Many, one ability is telepathy and mind invasion making a Dragon Rider a powerful interrogator." Daphnis said as Louise was shocked.

"Impossible." Louise said as Daphnis smirked.

'It's not impossible.' Daphnis said as Louise was shocked to hear him inside her mind. "Another ability a rider has is the power over magic to such a level that they don't need a foci to use a spell." Daphnis said as Louise looked.

"So I won't need my want anymore?" Louise said remembering that dream she had.

"No you won't but even then all that power among others is useless if you don't know how to use and control it." Daphnis said as Louise looked.

"But how I'm in a magic academy I don't need an instructor." Louise said as Daphnis looked.

"Can they teach you how to sword fight?" Daphnis began catching Louise off guard. "Can they teach you the elvish language of my world to learn the spells to use with your dragon? Can they teach you how to ride a dragon or even teach you the laws of the Dragon Rider that each rider must learn?" Daphnis asked as Louise looked.

"I… uh." Louise said as she was at a loss for words.

"I can teach you Louise but you have to trust me otherwise all you'll be able to do is crash and fall." Daphnis explained as Louise looked.

Louise thought about it as Zero looked to her as the young dragon wanted her to decide by his looks. But something inside Louise told her he wanted her to be a dragon rider the best dragon rider she can be so he can be the best dragon for her he can be. "Alright I'll do it." Louise said as Daphnis nodded.

"Good then when your classes are over your training begins tomorrow don't be late." Daphnis said as Louise nodded.

"Alright teacher." Louise said as Daphnis looked.

"Don't worry you will be able to ride your dragon soon just give him time to grow." Daphnis said as Louise nodded.

(Later with Colbert)

"Incredible so you're saying these dragons from eggs choose who they will hatch for I never realized such a group could co-exist with dragons to the point that the humans can ride them." Colbert said as Louise was at his lab with Daphnis.

"Yes which is why I need to train Louise in her new magical abilities that comes from being a rider, having magic in her already is good but I'm unsure how it would affect her to having more magic in the long run." Daphnis said as Colbert nodded.

"Have faith young rider you can teach her everything she needs to know." Colbert said as Daphnis nodded. "Now then you have to let me examine those other eggs you brought I need to know how these dragons know how to pick a rider." Colbert said as Daphnis smiled.

"Sorry good sir but not happening because the dragon choosing its rider is a sacred rite for those hoping to apprentice under a rider in my land of course your aware of that right?" Daphnis asked as Colbert nodded.

"Of course my apologies." Colbert said as Daphnis nodded.

"Though I will have to look around to see if the other eggs I brought will respond to anyone else here to turn into a rider." Daphnis said as Colbert had to ask.

"Though will they have to be dragged into war as the first line of defense?" Colbert asked as Daphnis sighed.

"I hate it but most of us have seen war at least once so we have been drafted many times yet it doesn't excuse exposing war to those who are not ready for it." Daphnis said as Colbert nodded.

"I'll have to agree with you there my friend. If only war never existed." Colbert said as Daphnis sighed.

"War is a part of who we are be we elf or human the only thing we need to worry about is teaching the younger generation how to avoid war but be prepared for it." Daphnis said as Hera looked through the window.

" _ **Spoke like a rider."**_ Hera said as Colbert looked.

"My friend if you do find another rider among my students I hope you can lead them on the right path." Colbert said as Daphnis nodded.

"I will try."

Louise saw the entire exchange as she looked to Zero as he was hunt a rat that he chomped down on and ate as Louise looked. "One day I'll ride you Zero just you wait." Louise said as Zero looked at her and smiled at his master before going back to hunting.

(TBC)

ESKK: I hoped you all liked it and will support this fic. Oh and to those of you feeling daring if you feel you can help co-write this fic then PM me and I'll see what you can do. Anyway Ja Ne.


End file.
